It is customary for institutions such as Senior Citizens' Residences, Nursing Homes, Hospitals, Day Care Centers and the like to require that all patients or residents be in designated areas or rooms at designated times so as to facilitate attendant staff's responsibility of quickly accounting for all patients and/or residents. It is not infrequent for some patients or residents to leave their designated areas and for their absence to go unnoticed for some time. This may, in some circumstances, have serious repercussions, such as loss of life, heart attack, fire, falling, loss of memory, fear and Wandering.
A variety of electronic devices specifically adapted for monitoring the absence or presence of a person at a specific location have been developed are presently available in the marketplace. Such devices are not only expensive, but are ineffective during power failures and/or shortages and, otherwise, are subject to malfunction. Indeed, it may be during such power failures that a patient monitoring device is most necessary.